


A Family Of Spitfires

by TheDevilsAdvocate25



Category: RWBY
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, My Heart Broke Writing This, aka Cinder gets fleshed out as a character, just Big Sis Cinder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsAdvocate25/pseuds/TheDevilsAdvocate25
Summary: Fate is a fickle thing. It acts like a river. It breaks off to many sources, spanning across miles of land, and it can always change into something different. So what happens when one of these break-offs are diverted, following a completely different course?Spoilers of RWBY Volume 8, be warned.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Purely inspired by the awesome fanart made by strqyr, and it contains spoilers from Volume 8, Chapter 6. Do not read unless you have seen the episode. I just got the urge to write this after seeing the cute fanart, and as for now, it's only going for a couple chapters. I hope you all enjoy it!

"Get away from me!" Cinder's voice carried in the air. Puberty had yet to allow her voice to drop anything below its shrillness. The constant burden of having to shout this daily did not help the strain on her vocal cords.

Aldo merely shoved Cinder once again, this time knocking her into a fresh puddle of mud. This stained her white shirt and black shorts. The mud already began to cake onto her hands and legs. Cinder shuddered at the chorus of laughter.

"Learn your place, ash smudge!" Aldo ordered, kicking some mud in Cinder's face.

Tears welled in her eyes, and Cinder swallowed down a sob. More pain for her to suffer through.

"That's what you get for stealing the peach slices Lady Devan gave to me." Aldo retorted.

"But, but I'm hungry-"

"No one cares!" Brenda yelled. Cinder flinched back.

"Lady Devan only keeps you because no one wants you." Mika added on. He was the tallest, yet somehow obeyed Aldo's orders.

"I just want something to eat." Cinder croaked out, her voice riddled with hiccups and sobs.

"Then go into the pig pen and share their slop." Aldo suggested.

He and his friends laughed from the statement.

Cinder hung her head, continuing to cry. From the pain her stomach suffered, it truly sounded tempting.

"Maybe if you whine and beg, you can get some bread crust!"

Cinder closed her eyes, letting the tears continue to fall.

"Or maybe you can eat some mud pies!"

Cinder covered her head; she knew that anything Aldo "suggested" quickly became an order.

"Hey!" An even shriller voice yelled. It was filled with every possible ounce of rage, however.

"What the hell is that-" Aldo grunted in pain.

Cinder quickly looked up from the noise. She watched Aldo fly back a few feet before falling on his back. A tiny shoe was stuck onto his stomach.

"Get away from her!" The same voice ordered.

Cinder looked to the side, only to see the oddest-looking figure of terror to run past her. It took the form of a little girl, with a wild mane of yellow hair and furious red eyes. It contradicted the sunny yellow dress she wore with white socks. She was missing a shoe.

"I'll beat you up!" The toddler threatened.

Brenda and Mika seemed genuinely fearful. They backed away, fleeing to Aldo's side to help him up.

The girl angrily stomped as she glared the bullies down.

"What?" Cinder quietly croaked.

"Yang, sweetheart, where did you go?" A man asked as his voice neared.

"Dad! Those bullies hurt this girl!" 'Yang' proclaimed as she ran past Cinder once again. She didn't seem bothered by the lack of her shoe.

Cinder looked back in time to see Yang hold onto 'Dad', gripping his leg and hanging on like a koala. He was a bit of a large man. He wore a white button-up with brown slacks, and black-buckled shoes kept his feet clean. 'Dad' had the same colored hair as Yang, but it was cut nicely and styled down. He had a forming goatee of the same color, but his eyes were a soft blue to Yang's purp-wait, they're purple now?

"Young lady, are you okay?" 'Dad' asked as he walked over.

Cuddled up in his arms, along with a couple small bags, was a toddler, but she was fully awake. Her legs wiggled around in their free space. She wore a red dress with a black shirt. Her hair was a rich black, but it became edged with shades of crimson. Her eyes were a striking silver color. They were focused on Cinder.

"Why?" Cinder asked. She looked up at 'Dad'.

The man got a look of worry. He then focused back on the bullies, as Aldo finally stood up.

"What kind of insane little kid can throw something like that?" Aldo asked, tossing Yang's shoe aside.

"Hey!" The man called.

All three children flinched.

"Come apologize right now!"

Aldo shared a look with his goons, before all three went running off.

"Hey, come back here! You say sorry to this girl!" He ordered.

Cinder kept her limbs close, but they didn't quake in fear. His yelling wasn't directed at her.

"Meanies!" Yang yelled.

"Young lady, can you stand up?" 'Dad' asked.

Cinder looked down at her mud-soaked clothes, and then her mud-caked limbs, before finally moving out of the mud puddle. It took some effort to pry her feet out. Her clothes were heavy and made her body sway some.

She caught the horrified glance of 'Dad'.

"Where is your guardian?"

"In there." Cinder answered, lifting her arm to point to the main building.

Cinder looked back at the man. He finally showed some anger, but once more it was not in her direction.

***

Cinder was washing her face, using the side-bathroom sink to do so. Yelling went on nearby.

Her arms and legs were clean, and she had changed her clothes. She now wore a simple white tank top and a new pair of black shorts. Her feet were bare now.

Cinder dried her face with some paper towels. She moved them away just as she heard a loud slam. The yelling got louder. She leaned outside the bathroom to look down the hall, seeing shadows illuminated by Lady Devan's office lights. She and the man were arguing.

"Miss?" Yang asked.

Cinder looked down to her feet. Yang stared up at her. She held a light purple bag.

"Yeah?"

"My sister needs help." Yang stated as she pointed down the hall.

Cinder followed Yang's tiny finger, and saw her sister bouncing on her tiny legs. She was seriously trying to climb onto the hand-carved wooden bench gifted to Lady Devan; it was made personally by her boyfriend. No one knew which boyfriend gifted it.

Cinder hummed in worry before walking down the hall.

"Lady Devan doesn't like people touching her things." Cinder stated as she nudged the toddler away.

She let out an angry hum.

"Chair." The toddler declared, pointing at the bench.

"Lady Devan won't be happy."

"Where can we sit?" Yang asked.

"On the floor." Cinder answered.

Yang simply flopped onto the floor, letting her legs stick out.

The toddler stomped the floor once. She then walked over to her sister and sat down as well.

Cinder stayed on her feet. Lady Devan got mad whenever she 'sat around'. Even though her knees buckled some.

"Say 'ah', Ruby!" Yang ordered, but she had a cup of strawberry yogurt ready.

"Ahh!" Ruby almost yelled, and ripped the spoon away from Yang.

"Ruby, you eat messy! I have to feed you!"

Ruby argued back, but she kept the spoon in her mouth.

Cinder eyed the container of yogurt. When did food look so perfect? When did it not look bland and pale and sickly?

A loud growl rang out. It made the two little girls pause. Cinder's cheeks turned a faint pink as the growl had left her stomach.

"That was you." Yang bluntly stated.

Ruby now held her container of yogurt.

Cinder turned her head away, letting out a weak whimper. Her stomach was more vocal than her.

"Want my applesauce?" Yang asked.

Cinder quickly looked back at Yang. The little girl held up a small container, holding the fruit-mush of a dull yellow color.

"I-thank you." Cinder murmured while taking the container. Her hands moved on their own as they ripped the top off.

"Do you need a-" Yang paused as Cinder drank the applesauce. "Okay."

Cinder downed most of the applesauce, and she used her finger to scrape out the rest.

"When was your last snack?"

"Yesterday."

Yang let out a horrified gasp.

"No wonder! What was breakfast?"

"Yesterday." Cinder repeated. She threw the container in the garbage.

Yang looked worried.

"You only ate yesterday?"

"Yes."

"But you need three meals. That's what Dad said." Yang explained.

"Lady Devan says otherwise."

Yang harrumphed.

"She's a meanie."

Cinder kept her lips together, but her tongue itched to agree. She looked up when she saw Lady Devan's office door swing open.

"Dad!" Yang cheered.

"Mr. Xiao Long, you can't really-"

"I can and I am." He retorted, glaring at Lady Devan.

She stepped back in fear.

Cinder watched Mr. Xiao Long move in front of her. He held a few papers.

"Young lady, could you sign these papers?"

Cinder's eyes widened as she read them over.

"Those are adoption papers."

"I know." He nodded in understand.

"You want to adopt me?" Cinder asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes I do. I just need you to sign these, and then you'll officially be my daughter." Mr. Xiao Long explained.

Cinder stared in awe. Tears welled up in her eyes. She hugged onto Mr. Xiao Long tightly.

He didn't seem phased. He gently patted her head, and hugged her with an arm.

"I'm getting you out of here."

"Dad, what's happening?" Yang asked as she didn't notice Ruby's face.

Ruby wore her yogurt more than she ate it.

"Cinder here is coming home with us. She's your new sister."

"A sister?" Yang asked, her eyes shining.

"Sister!" Ruby yelled, throwing her arms up.

Cinder kept her bear-hug on Mr. Xiao Long-... Dad. She kept her bear-hug on Dad.


	2. Coming Home

Cinder was seated in the back of a nice car. She didn't know what it was, but it looked nice and worked well. She was the only passenger.

She was still in her orphanage clothes, but her feet were now clothed in a clean pair of socks. It was the only thing Dad could spare for her. Everything else would be too big on her. She liked them though. They were big and fluffy and warmed her feet.

Cinder looked ahead to the driver. She caught his name, Qrow, and had seen Dad talking with him. He seemed to trust Qrow a lot, so she went with him when Dad asked Qrow to get some shopping done.

Qrow didn't seem to be a bad guy. He had been quiet most of the ride, but he was listening to something. He had some earpiece in his ear. Qrow had slicked back hair of a rich black, and he had stubble across his jawline and chin. He wore a black shirt with a leather jacket over it, then regular jeans. She never saw his shoes, but she saw the gloves he wore. She had noticed the odd cross necklace he wore.

She watched Qrow tap the device in his ear.

"Sorry about that kid, my boss needed to talk with me. I never introduced myself. My name is Qrow, I'm your new uncle."

"What's an uncle?" Cinder asked.

Cinder watched Qrow's shoulders tense.

"An uncle is a brother to someone who has kids. I'm like a brother to Taiyang, your dad, and so that would make me your uncle. He asked that I bring you to shop around and get some new clothes. He needs to pack up before we all move back to Patch."

"What's Patch?"

"It's a small island off the side of Sanus. Sanus is one of the continents. Do you know how we're in Atlas?"

"Yes."

"We're going to be moving away from Atlas, so you're leaving this place behind. No more bullies, no more Lady Devan, no more problems, okay?"

"Okay." Cinder answered. She seemed hesitant.

"You don't have to worry, Taiyang is a good dad. He'll treat you a lot better than that Lady Devan. You'll get a lot more than you ever did back in that place."

"When can I get something to eat?" Cinder asked.

"Uh," Qrow glanced out his driver window, "right now."

Cinder perked up, and she swayed as Qrow made a turn. She looked outside. He was driving up to some building, but as he cracked down the window, she caught a scent of something delicious. Her stomach growled more.

"You don't hate anything right?"

"No." Cinder answered quickly.

"Okay. Yeah, I'll take a #2, double patty, large fries and orange soda."

***

Cinder was finishing off her cola drink. Qrow had gotten her "chicken nuggets, fries, a small ice cream, and a cola". It was all really delicious.

Qrow walked beside her as they were leaving the car, but they were surrounded by cars. They were walking towards a large, multi-story building. Qrow's "tennis shoes", as he called them, were red and white with black bottoms.

"This is where we'll be buying your new clothes, Cinder."

"Okay." Cinder stated, tossing her empty cup in the trash. "So our home is Patch?"

"Yep. Your dad came here as a small vacation, and I came with because my boss needed some work done."

The two walked through the automatic doors, and Cinder watched them move away in awe. She focused back ahead. She took Qrow's hand when she saw the number of people. He held her hand back, slowing a bit for her.

"Who's your boss?" Cinder asked.

"He's a nice guy, wants to get work done, takes everything seriously. He's shy around strangers, so he wouldn't want you knowing his name."

"Oh, okay. Where are Dad and Yang and Ruby?"

"They're packing up at the hotel. Ruby takes some time to leave because she never wants to leave the hotels. She likes having a giant bed to use. Course, she's only 3 so she still had her tiny bed. So does Yang, even though she's 5. Oh, I forgot to say, you are officially the oldest sister." Qrow explained.

Qrow began to direct Cinder into one of the stores. It was bright, colorful, and full of kids with their parents.

"This is a kids' store, this is where we can find clothes to fit you. You get to pick them out once we figure out your size." Qrow continued.

"I can pick any of the clothes?" Cinder asked in surprise.

"Yep. You need a few pairs."

"Woah." Cinder murmured.

She caught a soft smile moving on Qrow's lips.

"I cannot wait to see you at Christmas."

"What's Christmas?"

"I'll explain later."

***

Cinder had a smile. She was now dressed in a red long-sleeve with yellow stars speckled across the chest, and denim shorts. She still held Qrow's left hand, but his right hand held three bags filled with clothes. They now walked into a shoe-store.

"Let's buy you 3 pairs, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good." Cinder answered as she looked around at all the shoes.

A lot of them were unlike Dad's shoes or Lady Devan's. They were more like Qrow's shoes. They were "tennis shoes". Then some were different than tennis shoes, and some were definitely not tennis shoes. They were in a variety of colors and sizes.

"Shoot, we need to figure out your shoe size." Qrow remarked.

Cinder kept looking at the shoes. Her eyes quickly focused on one display.

A small robot foot was fitted into a black sneaker with a white bottom. The foot then stepped down, and made the shoe glow. Lights flashed in the white bottom, being red and blue and green and pink and purple. The lights kept flashing before they turned off.

Cinder blankly stared at the shoes. She started to walk over, making Qrow follow after her.

"You find a pair?"

"This one." Cinder stated as she used her free hand to point.

Qrow looked at the display, and he let out a chuckle.

"The glow-up shoes. Okay, good style. Let's find your shoe size."

***

Qrow tied Cinder's shoes as she wore a pair of the glow-up shoes. They had a few boxes set beside them.

"These are good for parties and on-the-go, but you'll need some for the outside or when it's hot. You'll also need ones for cold weather when it comes. You can get a pair of these, but then we need to find two other pairs for certain conditions." Qrow explained as he finished tying.

"Yeah, okay." Cinder said, before hopping up. She stomped her foot. She let out a giddy laugh as the shoe started flashing.

Qrow laughed as he watched Cinder stomp around, making her shoes glow constantly. He caught her when she bumped into him.

"Easy Cinder, don't waste your energy."

"I love these." Cinder murmured as she looked up at Qrow. Her eyes were shining.

"Good. Now, the other shoes?"

"Right, yeah yeah."

***

Cinder was chowing down on a "pretzel" that Qrow bought her, as she had been ogling it from the "food court" as he called it. She dipped it into the "nacho cheese" that came with it, while Qrow carried all the bags.

"I think our shopping was a success. Time to head to the airport." Qrow stated as they walked towards the entrance.

Cinder nodded happily, her mouth full of pretzel.

"How do you like everything so far?"

"It's great. The food's good and I like the clothes. Can I do this more?"

"You'll be able to do a lot more when we get back home. Have you heard of a fair, or an amusement park?" Qrow asked.

They walked through the doors and started towards the car lot. The sun was starting to rise to its highest point.

"No."

"They're places where there's a bunch of games to play, a bunch of rides to go on, and a lot of food. I mean, a lot, that place gets all its money from the food they sell."

Cinder let out a small squeal, making Qrow chuckle.

"What did you have back at Lady Devan's?"

"Soup, bread, and water. Sometimes other kids would get peaches. Lady Devan has a peach tree."

"You'll get a lot more than soup, bread, and water. And there's a lot more fruits than just peaches."

Qrow tapped the back of the car, and Cinder gasped as the back of it opened. Qrow put the bags into the back, before closing its lid. He walked towards one of the back doors, and he opened it. He bowed some as he gestured inside.

"Hop in Cinder."

***

Cinder was frozen in place. She stared down the walkway to the "plane". Her eyes were wide and her shoulders were tense.

"Cinder, is everything okay?" Taiyang asked as he walked beside Cinder. He held Ruby in his arms, and Yang held his other hand. He had a satchel hung over his shoulder.

"I've never been on a plane." Cinder croaked out.

"That should be expected. You don't have to worry Cinder, this is very safe." Taiyang assured.

"Listen to Taiyang, the plane is very secure." Qrow added on as he walked over. He pulled an extra suitcase. "It'll just be us, so you don't need to worry about strangers or being too crowded. It has a bunch of snacks too."

"Snacks?" Cinder asked.

"Plenty of them. When we get on the plane, you can eat your fill." Taiyang explained.

Cinder looked between her new family and the walkway, before starting to walk ahead.

"It hurts that food is what makes her react." Qrow murmured to Taiyang.

"We just need to make sure she doesn't overeat. She doesn't need to get sick." Taiyang explained.

The rest of the family followed after Cinder, who was waiting for them.

"How come we get our own plane?" Cinder asked Taiyang.

"Qrow's boss, he tends to spoil us." Taiyang answered.

"Oh, okay."

"Dad, can I have cereal please?" Yang asked.

"Yes you can."

The family boarded into the private jet. Qrow plopped down into one of the comfy chairs, and Cinder hesitantly moved into another chair. She paused before completely relaxing in the chair. Taiyang put Yang and Ruby into their own chairs. He then walked over to the snack shelf and started to look around.

"Do you want anything to drink, Cinder?"

"Cola."

"Alright. Yang, Ruby, do you want juice?"

"Apple juice!" Ruby yelled.

"I want orange juice!" Yang declared.

***

Taiyang carried Ruby and Yang, both sound asleep, into their house. Cinder followed after. She looked behind her to see Qrow and a couple other guys bringing the luggage over; the new men had shown up at the Patch airport.

The sky was dark, and the moon shone brightly. Few clouds littered the sky.

"Cinder, could you take this key and open the door?" Taiyang whispereded as he managed to hold out a set of keys. He held a single one.

Cinder took the key before putting it in the door. She unlocked it and opened the door, and she slipped in before she let Taiyang in.

"Thank you." Taiyang kept his voice low, moving towards the stairwell.

"Thanks kid." Qrow thanked as he and the men walked inside.

The new men set the luggage in the living room, before one high fived Qrow.

"See you at work, Qrow."

"See you then." Qrow waved the men bye.

Cinder let them walk outside before closing the door.

"Who are they?"

"Work buddies. They work for my boss, and I'm technically their superior. They came over to help bring in the luggage and drive us here." Qrow explained. He walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Do you want any water?"

"Can I have cola?" Cinder asked, following after Qrow.

"You'll have to ask your dad that."

"She can have cola." Taiyang stated as he peeked into the kitchen. "Cinder, have you ever had ice cream?"

"No."

"Oh, then you have been missing out. Ice cream is a wonderful treat, and you should like it a lot." Taiyang explained as he opened the freezer. He started to shift through a variety of frozen meals.

Qrow handed Cinder a bottle of cola. She paused as it was a red hue.

"Why is it red?"

"Sorry, strawberry was the only flavor in there." Qrow apologized.

Cinder opened the bottle and took a sip. Her eyes widened.

"Wow, it tastes like strawberries."

"It's supposed to. Found it!" Taiyang quietly cheered. He pulled out a tub of green. "This is mint chocolate ice cream, and it is the best ice cream flavor."

"Ahem. Coffee ice cream."

"I said what I said." Taiyang retorted while setting the tub on the kitchen table. He pulled a spoon out from the silverware drawer. "Let me dish you out a cup."

Cinder ogled the tub of ice cream, absently drinking her cola as well. She watched Taiyang scoop a portion into a small bowl. He then put the spoon in and pushed the bowl to her.

"Have at it."

Cinder set down her drink before digging into the ice cream.

"Oh, don't eat too fast, you'll get-"

"Ah!" Cinder groaned. She dropped the spoon to immediately hold her head.

"Brain freeze." Taiyang murmured.

"Okay old-timer, sit down and get some sleep." Qrow urged while playfully smacking Taiyang's arm.

"I am her dad."

"And I'm her uncle. You need your sleep, Tai."

Taiyang grumbled, but turned and walked down the hall.

Cinder rubbed her temples in pain.

"Brain freeze is harsh, huh?" Qrow asked as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah, it hurts a lot. But it's going away."

"That's how it works. So, just to make sure I know, you are 9 years old?"

"Yep." Cinder answered as she started to eat the ice cream again.

"And you were at that Lady Devan's place since as long as you can remember?"

"Pretty much."

"And you don't really know much about the world?"

"Not really."

"Well Cinder, with your dad, me, and your little sisters, you're going to be learning plenty of the world. You'll try new foods, new games, see new places, and have a bunch of fun memories. You're going to have a good family here, Cinder."

"I know so." Cinder assured.

Qrow smiled more.

***

Qrow laid Cinder down on the living room couch, and he moved a blanket over her. Her eyes were already closed. She already seemed to fall asleep.

The light in the kitchen was off, and the ice cream had been put away.

Qrow gently patted Cinder's arm.

"Welcome home Cinder." Qrow whispered.

Qrow stood up, but he kept still to pick up a picture frame. It was hard to see in the dark, but he made the outlines of four figures. Two were regular sized, and two were half-pints. A starch-white cloak stuck out from the picture.

"Too bad you couldn't meet her, Summer. I think you'd love Cinder."


	3. What Everything Is Worth

"Cinder~" A small voice whispered harshly.

A hand patted on Cinder's arm, and she let out a quiet grumble. She wore a red pajama shirt patterned with yellow circles.

"What Ruby?" Cinder asked as she glanced to the edge of her bed.

Ruby was peeking at her. The little girl wore a sleep dress of pink and red.

"Dad made breakfast." Ruby stated as she pushed herself onto Cinder's bed.

Cinder let out a quiet chuckle, letting Ruby crawl into her arms. The preschooler was always one for hugs.

"Are you tired?" Ruby asked.

"No. I'm just enjoying my free school day." Cinder answered before sticking her tongue out.

Ruby let out an unhappy grumble.

"Why do big kids get no school?"

"Because one of my teachers made a mistake and they have to fix it." Cinder explained as she sat up; she kept Ruby in her arms while standing from her bed. Her bed shorts were visible now. They were printed with panda bear heads.

She did not need to explain to Ruby that Principal Anderson had been caught "fixing the desk" of Mrs. Zajac, who was a married woman.

"Is it a big mistake?"

"It's a very big mistake."

Cinder walked away from her bed as Ruby rested in her arms. Cinder's room was spacious, and it was nicely decorated. There was a bookshelf with various books and trinkets, then a writing desk with her school work and text books. Her closet was filled with outfits of her choosing. The cherry on top was the giant Beowolf plush that was sat by her bay-window; Ruby and Yang snuck in her room often to play with it.

"I need to get Yang." Ruby stated as she began to wiggle around.

"Okay okay." Cinder murmured while she set Ruby down.

The preschooler let out a giggle as she ran down the hall.

Cinder watched her sister leave, before looking to her full-body mirror. She had changed in the last 2 years.

Her body was now filled in and wasn't scraggly; she could keep balance if her clothes got wet. Her weight gain was good. It had been a major worry with Dad, Uncle Qrow, and the family pediatrician. She was taller. Her hair had grown longer, and it touched her shoulders. Her eyes were much brighter and full of energy. Her skin was free of bruises, and Dad had bought a cream to get rid of minor scars. The other orphans never cut their nails.

"Kids, breakfast is all ready!" Taiyang called from downstairs.

Cinder smiled before heading out of her room.

"Yang, hurry up!" Ruby called as she pulled the middle child after her.

"I'm awake, Ruby, but my feet aren't!" Yang retorted.

"I gotcha!" Cinder declared as she snatched Yang up.

"Cinder!" Yang giggled, climbing more into her sister's arms.

"I wanna be held." Ruby whined.

Cinder moved Yang into one arm, and she managed to pick Ruby up.

"Gods, you better appreciate this." Cinder murmured as she walked down the stairs.

Taiyang was setting out plates and glasses. He moved his view to the stairwell, and his eyes widened when Cinder reached the bottom.

"Cinder, what are you doing?"

"Yang's feet aren't awake and Ruby wanted to be held." Cinder answered while setting down her sisters.

Yang hopped up to peck Cinder's cheek.

"Thank you." Yang thanked as Ruby already ran to her chair.

Cinder smiled as she walked to her own chair.

The table had seats for 4 people. There was scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, butter, jam, and cut up fruits.

"You need to be careful, Cinder. You don't exactly have a strength Semblance." Taiyang warned as he sat down. He dished himself some scrambled eggs.

"I know Dad. I'm thinking about taking up weight-training though. It'd train me as a huntress and I could pick up Yang and Ruby easier." Cinder explained.

"That is a good idea. Let's mention it to Dr. Major when we go to your next appointment." Taiyang suggested.

Cinder dished herself a plate of everything, but she then started to give her strawberries to Ruby.

"Thank you!"

"No problem Ruby."

"Dath, can ou drith meh to schal?" Yang asked, her mouth full of bacon.

"Yes, and remember, no talking with your mouth full."

"Sorry." Yang apologized.

Cinder took a bite of her toast, but she looked over at the wall phone. It was ringing loud.

Taiyang let out a surprised hum.

"I wonder what that is." Taiyang pondered as he stood and walked over to the phone. He pulled it off the receiver. "This is the Xiao Long residence." He stated.

The girls watched their father listen on the phone. Cinder looked worried as Taiyang's eyes widened.

"Really? Uh, alright. Okay. I hope everything works out fine." Taiyang stated before putting the phone back.

"Dad, what's going on?" Cinder asked.

"Uhhh... Ruby's school is closing for the day." Taiyang answered.

"Huh?"

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as she threw her arms up. She looked to the side as her fork clattered on the floor. "Sorry Dad."

"Aw what?" Yang questioned. "How come they get to ditch school?"

"Because their schools are closed, Yang. Yours is still open." Taiyang explained. "But, it does seem unfair that you still have to go to school, so... I'll let you skip today!"

"Yeah!" Yang hollered.

"Cinder, do you think you'll be okay holding down the fort, or should I call the babysitter?"

"I can take care of everything today." Cinder assured.

"Alright. Since you girls aren't having school today, how about breakfast and a show?"

"Yes!" All three girls cheered.

***

Yang and Ruby were watching some kind of cartoon show; it showed cutesy versions of Grimm getting into silly antics.

Cinder was putting the rest of the dishes up with Taiyang.

"So how come Ruby's preschool closed?" Cinder asked.

Taiyang got a worried look.

"It turns out that some squatters made the preschool their next hideout, and police are working to get them out without any drama. After that, they'll need to redo security around campus, so Ruby might be out of school for a couple more days." Taiyang explained.

"Geez. I thought squatters would stay away from public places like that."

"They'll take any chance they can, and preschools often have a lot of food. Anyways," Taiyang put up the utensils, "I don't mind if you take Ruby and Yang out for ice cream or lunch, but I'd prefer if you didn't stay in town all day. I'm worried that all the negative energy might bring in some Grimm." He continued.

"Gotcha Dad. We won't stay in town for too long."

"Thanks Cinder." Taiyang spoke before kissing Cinder's forehead. "Have a good day."

"You too Dad."

"Bye bye Dad!" Ruby waved from the living room.

"Bye Dad!" Yang called.

"Bye girls!" Taiyang waved bye before grabbing his briefcase and walking outside.

Cinder closed the door for him.

"Okay, who wants to watch a movie?" Cinder asked as she walked back towards her sisters.

"Me! Me! Me! Me!" The two young sisters cheered.

***

Yang and Ruby were still sitting on the couch, yet Cinder sat on the floor in front of them. Ruby was leaning on Cinder's head. Yang was occupied with her crackle slime.

"When can we watch teenager movies?" Yang asked as she stretched her slime.

"When you're teenagers." Cinder answered.

"But that's so far awaaaaaaaaaay." Yang droned on as she flopped on her back.

Cinder laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry that I'm 12 while neither of you are double digits. It's good to be 5 or 7; you don't have boring homework or stupid lectures on history. I have to keep listening to how the Younger God brought about Grimm. Every. Single. Semester. I'll be hearing it in hunter school." Cinder explained.

"You're going to be a hunter too?" Ruby asked while she moved her head beside Cinder's.

"Of course I am. I want to protect people and make a better world. You'll be a huntress too?" Cinder asked as she snatched Ruby off the couch.

Ruby giggled as she cozied up in Cinder's arms.

"Yep! Just like Mom!"

"So will I! I'll kick all kinds of Grimm butt!" Yang announced. She crawled over to hug Cinder's head.

"Ahh, get the slime out of my face!"

***

Ruby was playing with all of her plushies; they had been moved into the living room. Cinder's Beowolf plush was there too. Ruby had given it Taiyang's baseball cap and taped on the Vale emblem.

"Everyone listen to Mr. Beowolf, he's your boss!" Ruby yelled at the other plushies.

Cinder sat at the kitchen table, and she was working on some extra worksheets. Ruby was still in sight, so she wasn't worried.

"Cinder I'm bored." Yang stated. She was sitting beside Cinder.

"You can go play with Ruby. I have math homework to finish right now."

"But it's a no school day!"

"I told you my school is boring with boring homework." Cinder retorted with a smile. "You and Ruby got bored with the movie. Do you want to watch TV?"

"I want to go to town."

"It's too early for lunch though."

"I want to look at the stores." Yang stated.

"What for?"

"Stuff."

"Nothing specific?"

"I just want to look."

Cinder hummed, and she tapped her pen on the table.

"How about we wait until 10 or so, and then we can have lunch after?" Cinder offered.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

"Ruby," Cinder called from the kitchen, "we'll be going into town at 10!"

"Okay!"

"Yang, could you let me finish my homework?"

"Yeah. Ruby, let's play Adventure Land!" Yang yelled as she raced towards the living room.

***

"You remember the safety rules?" Cinder asked as Yang and Ruby stood in front of her.

All of them were dressed for a day on the town. Cinder wore jean shorts and a white-red striped shirt with an open red hood and black sneakers. Yang wore a yellow sundress with white flats and a straw sunhat. Ruby wore a skirted red shirt with black legs and strawberry-printed shoes.

They stood by a bus stop, and the waiting bench was right beside them.

"Yes!"

"Yep!"

"Rule number 1."

"Always stay as a group!" The youngest yelled together.

"Rule number 2."

"Never leave Cinder's sight!"

"Rule number 3."

"If lost, find a safe adult! A safe adult is a store employee or a hunter!"

"Rule number 4."

"Never take anything from strangers!"

"Very good!" Cinder congratulated. "When the bus drops us off, we'll browse around the shops before we have lunch. Dad left some spending money, so we have 40 Lien each. Let's try to save 20 for lunch, and 20 for shopping."

"Okay." Ruby nodded.

"Cinder, can we go to the pet shop?" Yang asked.

"Sure."

Cinder let the two girls run over to the bench, and giggled when Ruby struggled some to climb up. She focused back on the road.

It was barren except for the grass, dirt, and a few sparse trees. Not even a single animal except for that bird-what?

Cinder moved her focus onto a tree.

A raven was perched on a branch of one of the trees. It calmly stood there, but it watched every moving thing. Every blade of grass, rolling pebble, swaying tree leaves, and the little girl's movements. It ruffled its wings a bit.

Cinder frowned as she focused on the bird. She shuffled closer to her sisters. Her hands burned.

_"Dad, Dad, I can't find Ruby or Yang!" Cinder yelled into her scroll. She was in tears._

_"Cinder, hunny, stay calm. Where did you last see them?" Taiyang asked. His voice was quivering._

_"Outside playing with their toys. I was doing homework and I thought I was watching them but I wasn't! I've checked the house, the yard, the garage, the shed, and I shouted in the woods! I don't know where they are!"_

_"Have you called anyone else?"_

_"No!"_

_"I'm going to call your uncle, and I am going to come right over. Call the forest patrol for me, okay?"_

_"Okay. Dad, I messed up."_

_"Cinder, we all make mistakes. Keep an eye out for your sisters and keep calling for them. But call the forest patrol."_

_"Okay, okay. Get here fast, please."_

_"I will."_

_The call clicked off. Cinder's hands fumbled to dial in the forest patrol's number. Her face was wet with tears and her body shook in her sobs._

_"I messed up."_

"Cinder, the bus is here!" Yang called.

Cinder blinked out of her daze, and she quickly moved beside her sisters.

The raven was gone. It got scared away by the bus's sharp whistle. The squeal of the brakes made the younger girls jump, but Ruby giggled as she looked at the art mural on the side. It depicted some kind of Grimm horse galloping.

"Okay, let's board the bus." Cinder murmured. Her voice was a bit shaky.

Yang and Ruby moved ahead of her.

"Hi Mr. Bus Driver!" Ruby greeted the driver.

"Hello young miss."

"Morning." Cinder greeted as she swiped the bus card.

Cinder followed after her sisters to the middle of the bus. Yang and Ruby took two seats on the right side, while Cinder sat in the aisle seat on the left side. She set her bag beside her. She looked over as the two were already talking with one another.

"I want to see all the cute parrots." Yang murmured.

"No, the hamsters are cuter!" Ruby retorted.

Cinder smiled.

_"Dad, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't looking." Cinder sobbed in Taiyang's arms._

_"Cinder, they're okay. Qrow found them, they're going to be okay. Look, sweetheart, you know to be a lot more careful after this. There's nothing else to tell you; you already know that." Taiyang explained. He kept Cinder close. "Your sisters are okay, and you know to be a lot more vigilant."_

_"I'm sorry."_

That was 4 months ago. She still didn't forgive herself. Yang and Ruby were perfectly fine, and they were just tired. But Cinder let them wander off on her watch and they were so close to getting hurt by Grimm. All because of that Raven lady. Uncle Qrow said she was Yang's birth mother, but nothing else.

Cinder saw Raven as the reason for Yang and Ruby's life being put at risk. She saw Raven as a nuisance already.

"Cinder, what animals do you want to see?" Yang asked as she and Ruby looked over.

"Hmm? Oh, probably the chinchillas. They're really adorable and fluffy. Or maybe a ferret."

"The fluffy noodles!" Ruby restated.

Cinder snorted in her laughter.

"The what?"

"The fluffy noodles! That's what they are." Ruby explained.

"Ruby, where are you hearing this?" Yang asked.

"I made it up."

Cinder moved her attention onto the bus doors. She felt the bus slow down as the doors creaked open, and she watched a mother with her daughter walk on board. A breath of relief left her lungs. She had gotten cautious about loner men whenever they were around her or her sisters. This was before Yang ran off to try and find Raven.

***

Ruby and Yang were gawking over a horde of puppies in a glass display cage. There were a variety of breeds.

Cinder stuck close to her sisters, but she was busy feeding some crickets to the ferrets. She laughed as the ferrets swarmed her hand.

"Hello you little fluffy noodles-" Cinder laughed more as she hung her head. "I'm never forgetting that nickname."

"Cinder, look at this puppy!" Ruby ordered.

Cinder tossed the rest of the crickets before walking over.

"Which one Ruby?" Cinder asked.

"That one!" Ruby pointed out the puppy.

It was a young corgi, its ears barely poking up and its body full of puppy fat. It had black and brown and white fur, and it was happily chasing after the other puppies.

"I love it!" Ruby declared.

"It's the cutest one there!" Yang added on.

"Well, let me text Dad and see how he would feel about adopting a puppy. No promises," Cinder quickly added as her two sisters focused on her, "but it's always good to check." She explained.

"Call Dad and ask him please!" Yang urged as she hopped up and down.

"He's teaching, I need to text him."

"Yang look at this puppy! It's like a towel!" Ruby proclaimed.

"Really?"

Cinder pulled out her scroll and started to text Taiyang. She kept a consistent glance on the two as they checked on all the puppies. She quickly sent the text as it was a simple "Ruby and Yang found a puppy they like, could you consider?", and then she tucked her scroll in her pocket.

"Cinder, I'm hungry." Ruby stated as she ran over and tugged on Cinder's hoodie.

"Okay. I think it's a good time for lunch. Yang, are you hungry?"

"I could eat a horse right now." Yang claimed while she moved towards her sisters.

"Let's find some lunch then. You ready to leave?"

"Mhmm. Bye puppies!" Ruby waved goodbye at the puppies.

"Did Day say anything about getting a puppy yet?" Yang asked as she took Cinder's hand.

"I don't think he'll be able to text for awhile. He's in class right now."

"Cinder, I want breakfast for lunch!" Ruby stated as she took Cinder's other hand.

"Let's check all the cafes then."

The three sisters walked outside of the pet shop, and Cinder looked around the town plaza again.

It was pretty much a bunch of shops set up in the open woods. There was a pond nearby, but everything else was encircled by the woods. Some of the trees were cut down for the nearby road. All of the buildings had been built on the open land. There were various shops, restaurants, and stands.

Including a weapon's stand. With a lot of cool looking weapons.

Cinder's eyes widened some.

"Hey, could we wait on lunch for a bit? I want to look at that shop."

"But we're hungry." Yang whined.

"But we wanted to go to the pet store." Ruby retorted.

Cinder chuckled as Yang looked a bit flustered.

"It'll just be a few minutes, I promise." Cinder assured.

They began to walk over towards the weapon stand. Ruby gawked as Yang looked in awe.

"Hello young lady, looking for a weapon?" The weapon's smith asked. She was cleaning down a large battle axe.

"I'm just browsing. I want to get an idea of what I want when I'm a huntress."

"Oh, you're taking that route. Well you have an idea of what kind of fighter you'll be?" The smith questioned.

"Not a heavy hitter. I'll probably be more weapon-based than physical attacks." Cinder explained. She grabbed up a spear and felt its weight in her hand.

"Long distance or short distance?"

"Both preferably."

"Firearms?"

"Not really."

"You'll want to look over here." The smith directed her over. "These are staff-based weapons that do long and short distance, and don't really involve firearms. You might also want to consider a dual weapon; either a weapon that is two weapons combined or multiple weapons that are easily portable." The smith explained.

Cinder continued her browsing.

"What would you say would be a good weapon for someone with a heat Semblance?" Cinder asked while picking up a sword.

"A copper or silver alloy weapon. They can conduct heat the best."

Cinder quirked a smile on her lips. It quickly went away with loud shouting. She set the weapon down and pulled her sisters close.

"Oh, don't fret too much, it's just that idiot Sander." The smith snarked.

Cinder looked over, and saw some man in a screaming match with a couple.

"He's always getting in trouble by openly flirting with someone's girlfriend or wife. Somehow he hasn't been banned."

"He sounds like a jerk." Yang remarked as she held Cinder's arm tight.

"You have no idea, young lady."

"Can we go get lunch?" Ruby asked.

"Sure. Thank you so much for the recommendations." Cinder thanked the smith, and she led her sisters away.

"Let's go to Momo's!" Yang suggested as she pointed towards the cafe.

"Yeah, I want their strawberry crepes!" Ruby added on.

"Momo's it is!" Cinder shrugged.

They started to past Sander's screaming match.

"I'm just complimenting you, bitch!"

Cinder moved to cover Ruby's ears, and Yang quickly covered her own.

"Get away right now!" The lady's partner ordered. He looked pissed off, and his wolverine claws clicked together.

"Come on baby, I'd treat you right!"

"Fuck off!"

Cinder moved her sisters faster. She had to focus hard to not accidently burn their backs.

Sander started to shout something again, but it was cut off by a blood curdling shriek.

Cinder looked back in fear, and she almost spat out her stomach.

A Beowolf had bitten Sander's head clean off. Sander's body collapsed onto the ground.

The white skull was splashed with red.

The couple quickly ran away, but their running was desperate as the Beowolf ran after them.

"Grimm!" Someone screamed.

Cinder picked Ruby up.

"Yang, run!" Cinder ordered.

Cinder and Yang ran right towards Momo's, and everyone else was starting to huddle inside. Cinder tried to ignore the quickly muting screams of the couple. She watched Yang run inside the building, and set Ruby to run inside. Cinder's foot crossed into the doorway.

"AAAA!" Cinder screamed as something yanked her back.

"Cinder!" Yang screeched.

Cinder tumbled on the ground, but she quickly dodged the Beowolf's arm punching into the dirt. Her legs moved on their own and before she knew it, she was running. She didn't want to know the wet substance on her hoodie. She didn't need to know. She needed to RUN.

"Cinder!"

The teen girl looked back, and caught sight of the maître d' grabbing Ruby back. Someone was holding Yang back too. Both of the little girls were crying.

"No." Cinder murmured. She screamed as the Beowolf bit close to her hoodie. She peeled it off and threw it in its face.

The Beowolf growled as the hoodie made a nice, heavy _SPLAT_ on its face. It tossed the cloth aside, and more blood was smeared on its face. It let out a roar as it chased after Cinder once more. It whimpered when gunfire riddled into its shoulder.

"Kid, get down!" An officer yelled.

Cinder ran and took cover at the weapon stand. She didn't mind the smith shielding her with a barricade-shield.

"Someone call a hunter-" The officer's gargled screams rang out.

Cinder covered her head, and she started to cry.

People were getting hurt. Yang and Ruby were scared. But she couldn't do anything.

_Worthless!_

_Useless!_

_Smudge of ash!_

The Beowolf let out another roar, and it nearly shattered Cinder's ear drums.

Cinder bit on her forearm as if to mute her crying. Why did she have to cry now.

A shrill scream went out.

Cinder's eyes widened.

"Get away from the front!" The maitre d' yelled. She started to carry Ruby away as everyone moved further back.

More people screamed when the Beowolf threw a bench through the front doors.

Yang's protector shielded her from the debris.

The Beowolf snarled as it looked around the bloody plaza. Its victims laid in ruins. It shook its body and felt some blood leave its fur. The gunshots in its arm were nothing anymore. It was time to hunt. It was time to kill.

The creature grimaced before letting out a pained roar.

Cinder pulled the sword out from the Grimm's back. She struck again in its right leg. She barely ducked the blind swing from the Beowolf.

It roared and tried to crush Cinder's body down. It screamed again when she managed to cut its left hand off. Its flesh sizzled some.

"Leave my sisters alone!" Cinder ordered as she stabbed the Beowolf in an uppercut-swing.

The sword pierced right through its skull, but the head already began to burn. The sword was bright red. The Grimm's eyes quickly sizzled into nothing, before its body dissipated into dust. Chunks of its body crumpled apart, and every piece turned to dust when it hit the ground.

Cinder dropped the sword, and she stared in shock. Her face was still wet with fresh tears; her focus moved onto the restaurant.

"Ruby, Yang!" Cinder yelled as she bolted for the destroyed doors.

People started to peek out from their hiding places. They looked at the remains of the fight.

"Did, did that girl really kill a Beowolf?" Someone asked.

"Girls!"

"Cinder!" Yang screamed as she got out of the person's hold.

Cinder knelt down to hug close, and she quickly hugged Ruby close too.

"Gods, you're okay, thank the gods." Cinder croaked as she kept her sisters close.

"Are you okay?" Ruby sobbed out.

"You scared us." Yang managed through her crying.

"I'm sorry. I needed to protect you."

"You almost got hurt." Yang murmured.

"It would've been worth it though." Cinder stated.

"How?" Yang questioned.

Ruby kept crying in Cinder's hold, but Cinder gently kissed Yang's forehead.

"It means I was keeping you safe. That's my priority."

Ruby and Yang were safe. That was all that mattered.


End file.
